Forever Haunted
by EverlastingRyo
Summary: Mai sat up on her bed panting and very scared but not remembering why she was even feeling like that. "What-what just happened?" she whispered in the silence of the room. The silence, comforting and yet something was amiss – and she knew it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys I am posting my first fanfic, and yes it really is the first and only one that I've written. I've been wanting to write one since last year but I just find myself extremely busy so I haven't found the time to write one. And as I steeled my resolve to write one I bugged my cousin to give me an idea for a story, we'll I do have ideas regarding on what cases I should write but it doesn't seem to fit as a first case so I bugged my cousin for it. And he didn't disappoint, the only problem was how should I write it and portray it to you guys.

**Special thanks for the following: **(As most of them are the people that I've bothered for the past few months, well I bothered some last year too. So yeah)

**Amethyst:** I was totally planning on writing a one-shot just like I told you but I just can't seem to find a good plot so I just settled with a very big and risky one. A SERIES! Oh, the horror!

**RaisedOnRadio:** Sorry if I didn't reply, well I did and I thought I had sent it but it turns out that I hadn't so I'm very sorry. *bows* I'll type one, one of these days if I could squeeze it in between writing/reading fanfics, doing our system (I'm an IT student so, yeah), doing homework and then reviewing for our midterms. As you can see I kinda have a lot on my plate right now. So sorry.

**SuperGalGene348: **Because we're both Filipino's that stumbled here on the world on GH fanfiction hehehe.**  
**

**Eternal Chanting:** A mother figure that I stumbled upon even though she's younger than me.

**Treelow955: **I really wish you'd include my suggestion to your story, I really want to read on what your take on it would be. So thanks in advance if you did. hehehe.

**Tai K: **As it turned out I was wrong about my hypothesis, but I really can't do anything about it so that's that. Thanks for pushing me and motivating me to write my own fanfic. And as for your offer I'd take it if I feel as if I have too many on my plate.

**Hamda Shafique:** So I've written my own and I don't know if people will like it but I'll upload more of this 'cause it's a series. I don't care if don't have much followers, 20 is enough for me hehehe, but I'll upload if there are people who are willing to read my story. So cheer up.

**Naruisawesome: **As I promised here is my first story, you promised to read so please do and don't forget to review *winks*

**SabastianScott:** My friend! I'm really sorry that I hadn't replied I was just really busy, and as I've said our conversations are too long for me to be able to reply to you using my mobile phone. But I do promise you that I'll reply later this week. As for the plot that told you about, don't worry it'd be in this story on the later chapters (I think)

**Disclaimer:** Do I really have to write one? We all know that none of us owns the awesome story and the awesome characters of Ghost Hunt. *sigh* But I'll do it anyways, *ahem* for everyone that is wondering "I EverlastingRyo doesn't own Ghost Hunt and any of its characters" Happy?

* * *

**Forever Haunted**

**Chapter 1:** 2 years later

Mai sat up on her bed panting and very scared but not remembering why she was even feeling like that. "What-what just happened?" she whispered in the silence of the room. The silence, comforting and yet something was amiss – and she knew it. Flickers of light were going through her window and at her pale blue curtain. As Mai tried to steady her breathing, her left hand was gripping the blanket – that was covering her torso – until it wrinkled at her grip. Her right hand was on her chest, clutching at it in hopes that it would somehow stop the frantic drumming of her heart.

When it did, however, Mai swung her legs to the edge of the bed and got up. Wrong move. The dizziness that she had un-subconsciously buried at the back of her mind while she was pre-occupied – having a panic attack – resurfaced. Then at mere seconds, Mai was up and running to the bathroom and heaved whatever she had on her stomach leaving her utterly weak and exhausted.

"Oh, God." she groaned, still tasting the bile on her mouth. She quickly rinsed her mouth to get rid of the aftertaste.

Satisfied, she did her morning rituals; she went to her small but well supplied kitchen, completely bypassing the idea of breakfast she just went to her refrigerator, grabbed the carton of milk and drank from it (AN: What? Don't tell me you don't do that? Who cares about manners when you're the only one drinking from it? I say, save water that you should've used to wash the glass that you would've used for that glass to drink your milk. SAVE THE MOTHER EARTH). Went back to the bathroom to wash her face, brush her teeth and combed her hair (AN: I don't know why the just take a bath on the evening and not on the morning after. I was so tempted to make Mai take a bath but it wouldn't be very authentically Japanese so I just did the usual.) And Mai went to her light blue painted bedroom and eyed her teal covered single bed that was messy from her sleep, so she went and tidied it. She turned her gaze to her window and saw that the sun was already rising on the horizon; she then turned her attention to the digital alarm clock as it informed her that it was 6:00 in the morning but she never heard it go off, she must've forgot to set it last night before she went to bed. For once Mai was thankful for her nightmare as it kept her from being late.

She sighed and went back on getting ready for the day ahead of her; she went to her closet wore her undies (AN: I was going to bypass her changing of undies but it was kind of unhygienic so I went on with it) and picked a plain white shirt so that she could wear her cream knitted sweater above it and got her faded jean from the closet to go with it. Mai went and sat in front of her vanity mirror to tame her wavy hair that reached the middle of her back into a high ponytail leaving some loose curls to gently frame her face. Satisfied, she got to her feet and grabbed her navy knapsack swung it onto her back and went to her cream painted living room – that was connected to her kitchen/dining room - with a bookshelf at the far back, a medium sized cream couch and a coffee table that was sitting on a dark (almost black) blue carpet in the middle of it and a medium sided flat screen TV - that was sitting on a dark brown shelf-like table (AN: Sorry, don't know what that was called) that had also a DVD player and a bunch of DVDs displayed on it - in front of the couch. Grabbed her keys on the counter of the kitchen, wore her brown boots, checked if everything was in place and locked her door. And left for her classes at Tokyo University.

Loving the feel of the morning breeze against her skin, she happily entered the gate of the university. Getting various "Good Mornings" on her way to class, even from the people she completely didn't know but just didn't mind that fact too much, she just smiled as she returned their greetings. Still trekking her way to her to the classroom of her first class, Mai saw someone very familiar leaning against the wall, seemingly waiting for her.

* * *

**AN:** Opps! Don't kill me just yet! I know it's too short and it's a cliff hanger but I really felt as if I should stop there. To increase the thrill and excitement, heh. BTW I decided the title in hopes of riding the waves of riding the waves of successful stories with the word Haunted/Haunting (*cough*Haunting*cough*Me*cough* or whatever you get it.

I'll post the next story tomorrow. Hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Okay, I guess me being lazy on putting up and writing summaries aren't good for me, but I'm on the heard headed side so I won't change it (yet). It's a little disheartening that there weren't that many reviews or following or making my story as a favorite but nevertheless I have nerves of steel so I'll still write and post until you feel my story is worth it enough (for many readers) *sobs* of your review, follows and favorites.

**Disclaimer: ** As we all know I don't own Ghost Hunt (and neither do you). If I did, then the light novel will continue until Mai and Naru established a relationship.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** 2 Years Later part 2

"Yasu?" she questioned. The said person slid himself off the wall and started walking towards her.

"The one and only." Yasuhara Osamu said with a sly smile adorning his face. The twenty year old halted when he was only a step away from the brunette and proceeded to open his arms seemingly waiting for something while wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

"Oh." was all Mai said when she realized what the young man in front of her wanted. She then closed the distance between them and enclosed her arms around his torso; she felt his arms close around her for a moment, as he too hugged her, before releasing her. Mai stepped back and gave him a smile.

"Good morning Yasu. Why were you waiting for me?" she asked still smiling

"Well, good morning to you too. I was afraid you'd get lost of course." said Yasu, his eyes sparkling with mischievousness as he answered her question.

Mai huffed, as her smile turned into a pout. "It's already my second term here, I'm not an idiot to get lost after all this time." Yasu then arched an eyebrow at this. When Mai saw that, she playfully punched him on the chest.

"What was that for?" he asked, as he cradled his chest in an attempt to ease the pain, seemingly angry except for that glint on his eyes told Mai otherwise.

Mai sighed. "Just tell me why you're waiting for me." she then glanced at her wristwatch that enclosed her left wrist and it told her that it was 6:45. "Or we'd be late if you continue on playing around." Yasu grinned at Mai.

"To protect you of course."

"From what?" Mai said, now she was really curious and suspicious at the same time.

"From the wolves that are circling around you waiting to attack." Yasuhara said, louder, as if he wanted to be heard by all of their fellow students currently occupying the hallway – some going to class and some chatting with their friends (like them) before they, too, went to class – which _was _probably his intention in the first place.

Mai blushed; she then dragged Yasuhara away from the people that are looking at them, as if they'd grown two heads. Some were even whispering, Mai glared at Yasu as she dragged him to the direction of their classroom.

"What was that for?!" Mai angrily whispered to Yasu, careful not to be overheard by their classmates as they made their way to take their seats. Although that was all in vain, because from the moment they entered, the class' eyes and ears are already on them. Some seemingly making theirselves look busy, as they proceeded to eavesdrop on Mai and Yasu's whispered argument. And some openly staring at the duo as they tried to listen in to what they were talking about. After all, it isn't every day that Mai Taniyama seemed genuinely angry at Yasuhara Osamu.

"Come on Mai, you're not that naïve that you don't notice the stolen glances by the guys at the university." Yasu whispered (too) turning serious.

"I know they glance at me from time to time, but that's just that." Mai said, as if trying to convince herself and not the boy beside her. Yasuhara then raised an eyebrow at that as if saying, "You're not convincing even to yourself, so why should I believe what you are saying?"

"Okay, they also –" she got cut off by the sound of the door opening and the sight of their professor entering.

"We'll talk about this later." Mai hissed at Yasu as she opened her knapsack to get the things she needed for the class. Yasuhara just shrugged as he copied Mai's movements and opened his own knapsack to get his own things.

* * *

Once their classes for the day were finished Mai dragged him out of the campus and decided to interrogate him on their way to work. Thus, without risking anymore possible embarrassment that the interrogation would cause if the people that would overhear them knew them, it's better to be safe than sorry. Plus there's a possibility that they would be late if they talked about it in the campus, not to mention their boss is quite unnerving when angry.

"So, what was this morning about again?" Mai asked while walking and keeping a glare at Yasu. A quite impressive sight if you ask Yasuhara, if it weren't for the fact that Mai seemed really pissed at him, Yasu would've laughed already.

"You know what that was about." Yasu said as he stopped walking, fixing a steady eye contact with Mai.

Although puzzled as to why Yasu would stop when they are on the brink of being late for work, Mai stopped as well. "No I don't. And also, you didn't have to shout it out especially there were students that could hear you." Mai said firmly, not wanting to lose this argument. Unbeknownst to Mai, the reason that Yasuhara stopped is because they we're already at the front of the door of the office they were working at. She was too preoccupied at her anger towards Yasu that she didn't notice it at all.

"That was the point. I said it loud enough so that they could hear." Yasu said too, also not wanting to lose this argument.

She sighed. "We're talking in circles here. Fine, I admit it. There were times when you aren't with me there would be random guys that would talk to me. Happy? But I still don't understand the reason you shouted thing like that. It's embarrassing."

He too, sighed. "Mai," he put his hands on her shoulders "you may have matured at some point but you're still too naïve and oblivious to your surroundings. THIS is the reason why I said those things this morning." he then removed his hands off of her shoulders and stepped back so he could look her over. He then gazed at her from head to foot. Once. Twice. Thrice. Mai's eyes widened and she could feel her face redden at the realization of what he was talking about.

It was amazing what time could do to a person, and Mai Taniyama had a fair share of what time did to her. She had grown – about Yasu's ear – so no one could say she was still a child (Well maybe not literally but you get what I mean.). She lost her baby fats off of her face and all that was left were the delicate bone structure that framed her face, her lips had become fuller, her skin still has its porcelain like color. As for her eyes, she still have that childlike caramel orbs that still shines whenever she smiled. Her hair is still that brown color, though wavier because she had grew it until the middle of her back. Her chest had grown – much to Yasu's chagrin (AN: I totally made Yasu seem like a pervert, hehe, but he really seems so (a little bit) judging from the Anime and Manga) – and her hips had also became wider and rounder giving her an hour glass figure. All in all Mai matured beautifully – no scratch that, she had a face and body to die for that the people around her also, apparently, notice too.

The realization hit her like a rock. And Mai knew that Yasu knows that she had realized why they were talking about this in the first place. Yasu bobbed his head to something or rather someone behind her, so she readied herself and punched the said person: Takigawa Housho.

"Ow, what was that for?!" Yasu snickered, that sentence seemed to be being repeated over and over today and now he was wondering who's gonna be next, although another reason why he snickered is due to the fact that Mai had hit Bou-san square on the stomach.

Bou- san, who were on the floor clutching his stomach, seemed to get through the initial shock and pain of Mai's punch, was now standing up and made his way to the couch because he knew that there was a reason Mai did that and he knew that he had something to explain.

"Didn't we let this matter drop the other day?! I repeat. I can protect myself so I don't need you guys going to all of the trouble of doing it for me!" Mai controlled her voice as to not disturb her boss and his assistant from their work.

"Yes, you now made that point across, undoubtedly. Judging from the way Bou-san is still clutching his stomach." Yasu slyly said, although thankful that he wasn't on the receiving end of the brunette's rage. And thankful that her punch this morning was just playful, it _did _look as if that hurts which it probably does adding the fact that the playful punch that morning was quite painful too. Where did this girl even got that power from?

"Jou-chan you know that I'm just worried about you. We _all _are. And that's why we assigned Yasu to protect you." Mai actually snorted.

"Who's gonna protect me? Yasu? Hah, the world must be ending then. I'm WAY stronger than him, and I have a feeling that when the time comes that I REALLY do need protection is that I'm the one who's going to protect him, not the other way around." Bou-san had to stop a snort from coming out of him so that Mai would know that he was serious about her needing protection.

Yasu glared. "May I remind you Mai-chan," he cooed and Mai flinched "that the reason why you're living a peaceful life right now is because of ME. The rumors that we are ALREADY dating is circulating around the campus is the reason why all of your admirers are backing off, for NOW."

"And the fact that you two are both major on Folklore and Psychology." Bou-san added.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mai asked now confused as to why that was brought up.

"Because it seems that we are inseparable due to the fact that we have the same hobbies –etc. etc. Or it can also be that people knows that students that major on BOTH Folklore and Psychology are paranormal freaks." Yasu added.

"Hey, we aren't freaks!" Mai shouted, now insulted.

"And also due to the fact that you seem so untouchable." Bou-san continued not minding Mai's outburst.

"Me? Why do I seem untouchable? I mingle enough, I have a lot of friends." Mai said, confused as to why she was untouchable.

"It isn't about that, you just seem surreal. No one in who has your looks and body would be so interested to the paranormal and go as far as studying it. Not to mention you don't look geeky enough to be even interested to these kinds of things" Yasu said, now almost teasing.

Mai blushed. "But-but, what about Naru? Isn't he also good looking? Well even without knowing about his hobbies or in this case his job he is _in every sense of the word _untouchable." Mai said going as far as to mention her – their boss, to prove her point. Or had she proven it? Wait, why did it even swerved to that direction? It totally doesn't have anything to do with the important matter they were talking about. When Mai realized that Yasu is playing around her, _again_, she glared at him.

"Yasu you-" Mai was cut off from her rant by a cold monotone voice.

"Thank you for acknowledging my good looks. However, you two do have work to do I believe?" Naru said sarcastically.

Mai's hand went to her chest. "My God Naru, since when have you've been standing there?" she squeaked.

Naru didn't answered he just glared at them, "If you want to argue, do it _outside._ You are disturbing people who _actually wants to work_" at that statement Yasu scrambled off to his desk and sat to start her work, Bou-san just stayed on his place as he didn't technically worked in the office and Mai was still on her place just gawking at Naru.

"Mai, I know I'm handsome but if you keep staring at my face it might actually deteriorate from your intense gaze" Naru said smirking at her reaction. Mai flushed and removed her gaze from Naru's face. Now looking at her feet, she muttered inaudible words that seemed like "Narcissistic, egoistic jerk" before turning and going to her desk so that she (too) could start working.

"Mai," Naru said, when Mai stopped but didn't turn around to meet his gaze. "tea." she sighed as she changed her direction to go to the mini-kitchen of the office. "Nice punch by the way." Naru drawled. Bou-san reddened, embarrassed, as he remembered that he was (almost) knocked out by a girl. Never mind that that girl was Mai. No, much more the reason that it was Mai.

Mai quickened her footsteps to easily escape to the comforts of the mini-kitchen. Once she reached her destination she put her hands on her face to cover her blush, even though no one could see anyways. That was so embarrassing, who cares if the great Oliver Davis had complimented her! What she did was totally barbaric!

Once Mai had successfully calmed herself down, she then went to her task on preparing tea. She bent down to get the kettle from the bottom cupboards; once she got the kettle she filled it with water and set it on the stove to boil. As she waited for the water to boil she reached for the upper cupboards; Mai opened the highest (she's now very thankful that she grew, now she doesn't need a chair to reach for it) cupboard in front of her to get the tin can that contained the tea leaves and then opened the cupboard on her left to get the number of teacups needed, she then heard the door open and the various voices that were too inaudible too understand – she smiled, she then added a couple more teacups for the newly arrived guests. Mai grabbed the tray that was already on the kitchen counter to put the tea cups and proceeded to add a teaspoon of tea leaves from the can. Turned off the stove as the water was now boiling judging from its shrill cry, she grabbed the kettle and poured water into the cups. She waited for the tea to steep before she lifted it up to bring it to the lounge where everyone was waiting.

True enough, when she arrived at the lounge everyone was sitting and talking to each other. Well almost everyone except Naru, he's sitting on the one seater couch totally engrossed with his black book and drowning the outside noise that was coming from his employees. John was the first to notice Mai, and tried to help her bring the tea, she (of course) declined his offer seeing as she were only a couple of steps away from the coffee table. Mai then placed the tray on the table and grabbed one cup to bring to Naru, as if smelling the tea looked up from his black book, and gave it to him not even waiting for a sign of gratitude because she knew that it'll be all in vain. She then grabbed another one to give to Lin. She softly knocked on Lin's office; she heard a faint "Come in" before opening the door and going inside. Mai placed the tea cup at Lin's table, he then tore his eyes away from what he was typing and gave Mai small smile and a nod as he whispered thanks.

"You're welcome." Mai said to Lin. And a series of muttering that sounded like "At least someone here knows how to thank you." as she exited Lin's office. Lin chuckled by himself, just as Mai closed the door of his office.

When Mai got back from Lin's office everybody stopped whatever they were doing and talking about, and just stared at her as she settled herself in between of Ayako and Masako. The couch in front of them seated Bou-san, Yasu and John, accordingly.

"What?" Mai said, feeling her cheeks heating up from the stare and attention that they were giving her.

"I hear that you gave an amazing hit to that old monk that he even fell from the intensity of it." Ayako teased from Mai's left.

Mai reddened and fixed Yasuhara - that was seated directly in front of her - heated glare that could even rival their resident narcissist a run for his money. However, Yasu didn't flinch, he just kept snickering and shrugged his shoulders as if to say "I haven't done anything wrong. I just told them the truth."

Meanwhile Bou-san got insulted by what Ayako said. "Do you want to try me? Here punch me." Takigawa challenged, as if to prove his point, he stood up and opened his arms wide. "Or you could just take a blow from Mai and see why the punch took the air out of me." He said slyly as he gestured Mai that was seated beside Ayako. "Or you could just give up, seeing you're too old to land a proper hit without your purse" Bou-san added, and the others just snickered (even Mai) "and take one yourself."

Ayako reddened in anger as she launched herself to Takigawa, totally forgetting about the coffee table (and the teacups that were still filled with tea). Ayako tripped against a leg of the table and she stumbled to Takigawa –who were shocked, but thanks to his fast reflex, he opened his arms wider, as if to catch the now falling Ayako (face first against Bou-san).

It was as if watching a slow motion film, everyone stood up as Ayako tripped (yes, I mean everyone, even Naru – who stood up to avoid Ayako tripping against him too). A series of 'be careful' and 'watch out' were said before the inevitable happened. Something that should've happened years ago but no one ever thought that it would happen in this unconventional (not to mention very embarrassing) way.

Ayako landed on Bou-san, their lips locking, the two were shocked, and the people that were surrounding them - even Lin, who went out of his office to see what the commotion were all about and Naru, you could see it on the slight widening of his eyes. But the thing that shocked them even more was the closing of Takigawa's and Ayako's eyes. Takigawa then pulled Ayako closer to him as if to deepen the kiss.

After a few seconds of shock; John, Masako, Mai and Yasuhara (yes, even the pervy Yasu) had a blush on their cheeks. Lin and Naru's eyes, which widened a bit due to shock, were back to normal. Naru then pinched the bridge of his nose at the sight of spilt tea and looking at the two, they wouldn't stop if no one would interrupt them so he took it upon himself to break the two (seeing as the four that was with him were still frozen on their places, and Lin went back to his office muttering "It's about time.")

Naru coughed "This is not a motel, go get a room." he then retreated back to his office. Breaking from their kiss, they stood up. Ayako just looked at her feet, speechless. Takigawa, too, was speechless before, as if coming into a conclusion after an internal battle. Takigawa then grabbed Ayako's wrist and dragged her out of the office. The strange thing was Ayako didn't even argue against Bou-san, she just let him drag her out of the office, forgetting about her purse.

"Do you thing they will really go and get theirselves a room?" the ever innocent John asked after the two left.

The three who were speechless - and as it turned out innocent too - just stared wide eyed at John, who just blushed harder.

* * *

End of chapter 2.

Don't worry my dear readers, my story aren't just drabbles and they really have cases that they would solve. I just wanted; well I don't know what I wanted. But as I was typing, this scenario just came and I couldn't resist on writing it. And I was laughing while I wrote it. So, yeah, I'll upload the start of their first case and what changed on the next chapter. I think tomorrow or the day after.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

I'm so happy that there were 300 readers that read my story, I was thinking of waiting until it reached 500 until I post another one but that'll be too cruel right? And I change the summary because **guest** said I should I was thinking of changing it but I just want someone to point it out of me, hehehe. Although I just copied the first lines on chapter one, I think that would pique many readers interests. So yeah, here's the third chapter. I hope you like it.

For the people who reviewed and followed AND made my story as a favorite. I SALUTE and THANK you sincerely, I never thought that something like this really boost someone's confidence. LOL. And thank you for all the people that reviewed.

**SupernaturalGirl51799:** Thank you, you are the first one to review on my story. And for that I really thank you from the bottom of my heart. Wait did I just write that? LOL. I'm just very thankful

**Ai-kun:** Thank you!

**Naruisawesome: **Well, you won't see them this chapter but they'll be in the next one. Thanks.

**Hamda Shafique: **Thanks for the positive review and yeah, I love John's line last chapter.

**Ferb O. Oche: **Thank you. And yeah, I love making people puzzled so I'm warning you right guys right now.

**Guest: **So yeah, I changed the summary as per your suggestion.

**MzShellSan: **Thank you. You won't have to wait, here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Sigh. This is getting tiring. I don't own Ghost Hunt and any of the characters in it.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bairn part 1**

August, Saturday

Mai sat on her desk mulling over random things. It's been three years that she'd been a part of the Japan's branch of SPR or most commonly known by the world (well they were not really known _worldwide_ on every sense of the word, it would be proper to say that it is known by selected groups of people - namely people who are very interested on the paranormal and supernatural) as Society of Paranormal Research.

Mai had been clueless about that fact, she had only known SPR by its' pseudonym Shibuya Psychic Research. She just agreed to work on the company because she thought it was fun, after all, she did love to tell ghost stories with her friends. But it never occurred to her that she would _love _and _enjoy _ghost hunting. It was scary, _yes_ but it was fulfilling. Fulfilling - because they could help people that were tormented by the existence of spirits or sometimes even more powerful than that.

Another thing that she never really had imagined that she would have the _appropriate _skills and gifts to actually help on the case. She had always thought that have a rather strong intuition, there was a time when she was little (before her mother died) that she had to attend her classes but she had a nagging feeling that she shouldn't go for whatever reason that she didn't know. And then it happened, the bus that she rides every day to school had been in an accident that day and many were injured and there were even lives that were lost. It was devastating, that there were people that could have been saved if she had spoken up, but then when she thought about it now that she's older the people wouldn't even believe her anyways. Who would believe an eight year old girl? _No one_. They would even think the worst of her and accuse her of things that she weren't (namely - insane), though her mother was very happy that she didn't want to go to school that day because her life was spared. 'Mom' Mai could now feel tears that were stinging her eyes 'No I won't cry. I'm much stronger than this.' she thought as she took a deep calming breath.

Mai also never thought that her dreams could have meaning to them, she often dreamed of random things and she never thought that it could be possible that the things she dreamt of _had_ happened or _could _really happen. Even the fact that sometimes she sees herself sleeping at night, she never thought that it was called 'Astro-projection' and when she does it, her soul literally leaves her body. And then there were things that she couldn't explain either, she would sometimes be pulled into 'visions' by just watching scenes in front of her and just by touching things. It also seems that her sixth sense had developed, before she could only see silhouettes and shadows of spirits but now she could see them clearly as if they were people too. Mai could tell that her powers were growing (but Mai being Mai) but she didn't tell anyone about it. She would sometimes zone out for no reason and the SPR members are really getting worried about it, she would only tell them that there were things that she was thinking about. She didn't want to worry them much less include them to her problems.

Mai sighed. Her life was now officially a chaos. SPR members are now fretting about her.

SPR – her family. It was the family she longed to have, being deprived of one for so long, she was really happy and grateful that she have them. They were makeshift. And they were mismatched on the eyes of other people but for her it was just perfect.

John Brown is her kind big brother and he is an exorcist. He is now 22 years old he also grew but he was just as tall a Mai so he's still smaller than the rest of the guys from SPR. He _was_ a priest 2 years ago. He gave up priesthood because he found someone that he would love as much as he loves God-namely a woman, not just any woman a very deserving one in Mai's opinion, but sadly because of John's shyness and timidity he hasn't made a move yet, in fears of ruining the relationship that they have now. The church gave him permission that he could do cleansings and exorcisms even if he's not a priest anymore.

Masako Hara is her sister. She is as bratty and as snobby as a sister could get, but it was understandable, after all, her position as a famous and renowned medium was something that she didn't achieve on overnight she worked hard for it and her hard work wasn't in vain. Masako and Mai were cats and dogs in the past; however it was understandable because they were vying for the attention of _one_ guy. Masako even resulted on blackmail that time, something that she now promised that she would never do again. She learned that her professed love was just an infatuation - something that was understandable if you had a glimpse of the person that they once fought over for. And the fact that she saw how Mai cried (she winced, she didn't want to remember her stupidity) she understood that she would never be as heartbroken given that the same thing happened to her too, now they were best friends. Now, she is in love with someone, however, all that self-confidence seemed to have drifted in the wind and she never found it again. After 2 years of being in love with the same guy, you would think that she had already made a move. But no they're _still_ friends. Mai groaned, as much as she wanted to intervene, she wouldn't because she knew that Masako is strong and given the right opportunity she would definitely make a move. It's also a pity that she only grown an inch (which was Mai's height 2 years ago) because she would make a very pretty model if she ever wanted to have a change of profession. In appearance there wasn't anything that changed much about, her face matured and she now had curves of a woman not a teenager.

Yasuhara Osamu, or just Yasu, is her playful and annoying older brother, metaphorically. In real life he is Mai's best (guy) friend. He had matured (physically and mentally), but not much he's as sly as ever but Mai is very thankful that he is her best friend. He is older than her by 1 year but they are still classmates, he took Political Science when he first enrolled at Todai (Tokyo University) but he got bored. And when he realized that Mai was graduating he asked what course she would take she answered that she wanted to continue ghost hunting so she wants something that could teach her more. Thus, he researched and found out that a dual course on Folklore and Psychology is best if you wanted to further your studies to Parapsychology in the future - seeing that there wasn't a Parapsychology course on Todai. He dropped his subjects (his parents didn't seem to mind, they had faith on his decisions) seeing that Mai's road will be more adventurous and exciting than the one he took. And helped Mai review for the entrance exams on Todai and then they took it together, hence they were now classmates. He may be playful but you could count on him when you need him. Namely: research. He is still a researcher at SPR and with a new addition to his job description - he is also now an assistant alongside Mai.

Ayako Matsuzaki is her mother. She is a Shinto priestess, she cleanses using trees and is good at making protective charms. Not to mention, she is also a doctor, being that both of her parents are one and the fact that they own a hospital. For the past 2 years she resumed her profession full time, whereas before she was only on call. She is as motherly as a mother can get, she takes care of them and being a mother-figure, she also nags _a lot. _She hadn't really changed, seeing that she was _way _past of having a growth spurt (Mai is now taller than her by 2 inches) and the fact that she matured long before the younger members of the gang did.

Takigawa Housho is her father, and he also acts as one (too much in Mai's opinion). He is a monk, hence being called Bou-san, and a professional bassist. In the past 2 years he still performed exorcisms, tagging Mai, Yasu and Ayako with him. Masako is too busy to participate but she meets them whenever they meet at a café or restaurant to catch up in each other's lives. John, sometimes tagged too (on exorcisms and reunions), but he was busy on the process of leaving priesthood and helping the church and orphanage. He hasn't changed much, although he had cut the part of his hair that he could tie, so now he looks more mature. Not like before he looked like an _overaged_ hippy. Mai giggled at that thought. And one of the most changes that she had seen would probably be, he's now in a relationship with the scarlet haired miko.

Madoka Mori is her loud but fun aunt. She is the resident researcher of SPR. She's a fun and enjoyable person to be with, from what Mai gathered from when she met her and the few times she saw her. During the past 2 years they had been closer, even though there were a thousand of miles in between them. Madoka remained in touch when SPR closed down so she pretty knew what had happened over those 2 years. However, even though she knew what changed in those years Mai didn't know what changes and what happened to the her, the woman she was tight-lipped and oftentimes when Mai decides to delve into that subject Madoka changes the topic and she often finds herself being swept by the woman's flow. Madoka could be quite imposing when she wanted to and that's why Mai had decided that she never wants to be on the bad side of the woman, she would be a scary and difficult enemy, as Mai had concluded.

Koujo Lin is his serious but protective uncle. At first he was very indifferent towards her, but Mai didn't heed any meaning to it other that she had unintentionally injured him when they first met. She just shrugged that off, but when it continued she felt that there were more to it than what she knew. She was shocked that Lin was Chinese and when he heard her stupid question, that indifference turned into a full blown loathing. Lin said that he hated Japan (and Japanese) because of what it did to China and Mai almost cried as she reasoned to him that he shouldn't hate her because of what her ancestors did. And Lin actually _laughed_! He said that someone had said that very same thing to him. After that, he became more social, or as social as he could get. She didn't know what had happened within the 2 years that he left Japan but Mai had a feeling that he is very much in a relationship with SPR's resident pink hared researcher, judging from when Madoka was around he became more _less_ stoic and he would show subtle changes in his expressions and body language that if you don't know him you would think that he's the same as ever.

Oliver Davis or Kazuya Shibuya when he went to Japan to search for his twin, or Naru to Mai and all of the other members of SPR. He hid his true name in fears of stirring the media, which wouldn't be good, seeing that he _is _the famous Dr. Oliver Davis and the fact that he was on a mission to find the remains of his _twin _brother while the killer is still on the loose. And there's the reason why he always wore black, he was mourning for his brother at that time. It had angered Mai that he kept something like that from them but after that revelation, reason overruled emotion and she understood why he needed to do that. However, what she didn't understand why that idiot had even thought that the person she loves was Eugene Davis, or Gene –his deceased twin brother. Sure Mai was infatuated with the smiles that Gene gave her while she dreamt but the reason why she felt that was because he thought that he was her 'Dream Naru' – someone she created because of her _crush_ at her boss. She cried when Naru asked her that fated question, but not because Mai felt that the love she had finally felt was lost even before it started – no, it was because she had been rude to Gene, he was always there, saving her and comforted her when she was in trouble and when she was scared. Mai had always had that nagging voice that was telling her that 'Dream Naru' was not Naru and a whole different person – and she was right. She felt like an idiot that she didn't listened to that voice, given that that voice had never failed her. And the fact that Mai didn't asked for his real name when she got the chance, she always called him 'Dream Naru' which was something that would've probably hurt him on the times that they saw each other. Naru left after finding Gene's body. Mai didn't know what happened to him in that 2 years of his absence, however it was comforting that when he came back the relationship that he had with SPR hadn't changed the slightest.

It had been a month since they returned, and Naru hasn't taken a single case – and Mai was bored. She sighed.

"Mai, tea." Naru's voice told her, which was barely muffled by the door where his office resided. Mai was pulled out of her musings and then she saw Yasu – who were sitting in front of his desk that was just in front of her desk – giving her weird looks. She then remembered that she was so engrossed that she didn't even noticed that she zoned out.

Mai smiled at Yasu and proceeded to the mini-kitchen to prepare the tea that her boss asked her, making hers', Yasu's and Lin's tea in the process. When she finished preparing the tea she went back where Yasu's and here desk were and put Yasu's tea in front of him.

"Thanks." Yasu grinned.

"You're welcome." Mai too, grinned at him. She then placed her tea at her desk before taking the tray with her and knocking on Lin's office to give his tea he whispered "Thanks" to Mai and she just smiled at him before going to the Lin's office and exiting it. Mai proceeded Naru's office to give his tea. She knocked but there was no response so she just went in.

"Did anyone told you to knock before enter?" Naru said as he diverted his eyes from his (paranormal) book that he was reading to look at her.

Mai just shrugged "I knocked, but apparently you were just too engrossed on reading that you didn't heard me." she then walked towards his desk to place his tea. She was about to turn around to exit his office when he called out for her.

"Mai, is there a problem?" Naru asked his voice soft as his face remained passive.

Mai turned her attention back to him "There's nothing wrong." she lied.

"Mai you know yourself that you're not a good liar, so why lie now? I know there's something wrong, your face is pale and it seems that you haven't slept well judging from the bags from your eyes." Naru stated his eyes not leaving her face.

Mai had to fight back a blush, which she successfully hid, from his intense gaze. She sighed. "Fine. I had a dream, there were children crying and I just remember feeling so sad. Like there was someone who I loved was taken away from me. I couldn't fall asleep after that." Mai said now looking at the floor that she didn't see the hurt that passed in Naru's eyes.

"I see." Naru said, as he put his arms on the desks and proceeded to bring his hands together as if contemplating over something, after a few seconds he said, "Mai, get ready for an interview."

Saying that she was confused was an understatement. "Why? Was there a client that was scheduled for an interview?"

"No, but there might be one." he cryptically said to her.

Mai huffed and left the Naru's office. True enough, when she exited the office a man who was on this early thirties came in with a woman who looks about the same age as him or just a year younger. Mai gaped.

"Mai, I just told you to get ready for and interview and not stand there and look like a fish that got out of the water." Naru gave Mai a smirk as he passed her and he then went to the couple and shook the man's hands. "My name is Kazuya Shibuya, I own Shibuya Psychic Research." he then turned around and went to his chair and sat leaving the two flustered, probably not expecting someone so young running the office.

Mai fumed but she didn't retort she went to her desk to grab a note pad and a pen to take notes for the interview. Yasu had already occupied the left couch beside Lin who was already sitting with his laptop on his lap, ready to type the conversations that were going to occur. She noticed that the couple was still standing on the doorway still flustered. Mai glared at Naru while he just smirked at her. Not noticing the amused glances Lin and Yasuhara were giving them at their exchange. She went and motioned the two to sit down and introduced herself, Yasu and then Lin.

When everyone was seated Naru started the interview.

"What were the things that you experienced that you thought you needed to seek professional help?" Naru asked.

"I'm sorry for coming here unexpected." the client said a bit embarrassed.

"Contrary to what you think, we were expecting you." Naru said and then glanced at Mai. Mai arched an eyebrow while the other occupants of the room glanced at her too, like her confused.

Even though confused he continued. "My name is Yoru Inukami and this is my wife Sakuno Inokami. We own an inn on the outskirts of Tokyo, an hour or so away." Inukami-san breathed. "It all started when children would end up missing and will be found the next day mutilated." he looked down, while his wife seemed, weirdly calm. Mai gasped, horrified, but then noticed Inukami-san's wife Mai then stared at her.

"Have it ever occurred to you think it could be just be a killer on the loose?" Naru stated with an unwavering scrutiny.

Inukami-san sighed, "We also thought that it could be a psycho on the loose at first but you will change your mind when you see that the children's stomachs were not sliced opened but clawed opened." he closed his eyes and put his hands on his face in frustration.

Mai just sat there horrified and then she saw _it_ the children's bodies were flashing through her eyes. Her breaths were becoming so heavy that she was having a hard time breathing. Then it stopped she quickly ran to the bathroom and threw up. She didn't even notice that Naru followed her and was now rubbing her back in a comforting manner. When she was finished she slumped on the bathroom's door still holding the sink. Yasu then came holding a glass of water, he gave it to her but she didn't took it yet she slowly stood up and rinsed her mouth she then accepted the glass and drank from it.

"Are you okay now?" Naru asked Mai but his eyes were telling her that "We'll talk about this later" look.

Mai just nodded and sluggishly went outside the bathroom to go back to the lounge with Yasuhara helping her. Naru was behind them looking incredibly pissed. They returned to the lounge and when Lin saw Naru's expression he smirked, truly amused about his charge's dilemma. Naru saw that and he scowled for a moment before replacing his mask.

"Sorry for the interruption but my assistant was just feeling unwell at the moment." he said motioning Mai "If you would continue what you were talking about."

"Ah, yes. After that there would be knocking and banging sounds, writing in the walls saying 'help us' and then there would be children's cries would be heard at the inn at night." Inukami-san stated. Mai's eyes widened at that statement.

"We'll take the case, we'll arrive Monday at 11 am. Please give your information with my assistant Yasuhara." Naru said still sitting on his sit while he fixed Mai a steady gaze.

Yasu went back went back and was confused as to why Mai was sitting on the client's couch but just shrugged it off and went back to his previous seat.

"Explain." was the only thing that Naru said but Mai understood.

"I h-had a v-vision. I-I saw t-the children's bodies." Mai stuttered feeling goose bumps forming on her skin because of what she saw. Mai was scared but she didn't shed a tear and you won't even see tears forming in her eyes, the three were utterly in shock, well Yasu was just a little bit shocked. He had seen her get stronger over the years that passed and knew that she was much stronger than this, as much as that thought was comforting it was also alarming, he didn't want Mai to bottle it all up and then break down later on. So he decided to talk to her later.

"It seems like Mai's power is growing. She's now having visions without her going to sleep." Naru drawled with anger lacing his voice.

"I always thought that there was something strange happening. You always seem zone out these days." Yasu said even though he already knew what was going on around Mai's powers, after all she told him herself but he won't tell anyone until Mai felt she was ready he already promised but of course he couldn't pass up the chance to tease her. Mai scowled at Yasu he just added to fuel to the fire, she knew he's just teasing her but she had faith on Yasu's word so she relaxed a bit.

When Naru saw that Yasuhara and Mai were having a some sort of secret conversation, he narrowed his eyes at the two. He knew that they had gotten close over the 2 years but _how _close? Lin saw Naru narrowing his eyes at the two's seemingly secret conversation and he had to stop his full blown smirk that was coming, but to no avail, a part of his lips curved upward but thank God no one saw or he's in for an explanition.

Naru glared at Mai. "Mai had a dream yesterday and she heard children crying on that dream. And now she's having dreams before we have a case." Mai was confused as to why Naru had cut a part of her dream but she just shrugged it off. What she didn't know was, Naru did not have the courage to say the rest of the dream so intentionally cut that part out.

"So that's why you were talking about you were expecting the clients, big boss." Yasu said now piecing the puzzles together.

Naru merely nodded. "Mai why didn't you tell us that your powers are growing." he demanded.

Mai gulped, but firmed her resolve. "Just because I didn't want to. And that's final." Naru scowled, Mai is harder to crack after 2 years it seemed that there were many things that had changed, especially with Mai.

Irritated, Naru stood up. "Well talk about this _later. _For now call everyone and tell them we have a case and to meet here at 8 _am _and inform the university that you have work and you two will be gone for at least a week_._" he and Lin then went back to their offices.

Mai sighed, again (how many times had she sighed today?). That _talk_ will be a long one so she better ready herself for that while she can, she knows that Naru will strike and demand answers when she least expected it. And knowing Naru he would get it.

Mai then called the SPR irregulars while Yasu called the university and their professors informing them about their job. The university gave them an exception seeing that they were exceptional students and that their job is directly connected to the course they were taking not to mention when they got a hold of the information that the SPR they were working at was a branch of the British SPR. The university was more than glad when they informed them about changing their sections to fit in their schedules to be able to work in the afternoon.

* * *

Phew. I finished the third chapter, sorry it's a bit late, I was just preoccupied with a lot of things ie. reviewing, passing my requirements for midterms and many more. I think my next post will be on Wednesday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just realized how much of a big idiot I am, the chapter that I posted was chapter 3, so sorry about that.**

**Naruisawesome: **There is more where that came from. *smirks*

**SS: ** Yup, I totally understand hehehe, were in the same boat. Thanks, don't you think it would be weirder if I didn't put your name? Actually I'm still contemplating on how I should write that. Hahaha, glad you liked it.

**RaixBishop: **Thank you, glad you liked it, and that you got curious about me, hehehe. Don't worry about it, most writers write because they ramble too much and they have too many thoughts to be heard without the proper people to hear them, so I totally understand. And please do start writing the next chapter.

**Author's Note: **Okay I know this is a few weeks overdue but please bear with me. I got sucked into the world of Skip Beat fanfic (though I promised myself I wouldn't read them beacuse the manga is still continuing). *sigh* Then there's my deadlines in my various subjects, so again I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer: **Doesn't own Ghost Hunt and never will.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Bairn part 2**

**August, Monday**

**6:45 am**

Mai sat up the angry beeping of her alarm clock making her aware that it was time to wake up. She groaned, it seemed like her body was begging for her to sleep more, even though the time she woke up today was at least an hour or so more than whenever she had to go to school. She got up and got ready for the day, no, for the week ahead of her.

Mai wore her hooded light green sweater that stops till her mid-thigh, dark jeans and her brown boots. She had learned that jeans are better if she wanted attention away from her, which wasn't really doing its job that well, even if she goes out with Ayako and Masako who wears clothes that were eye catching, for some reason she still attracts them. Mai sighed and if what she learned from their cases jeans were better for running from crazy ghosts, so when she had her growth spurt she bought jeans instead of skirts. She still own at least three skirts which she hadn't even wore even once because there wasn't a need to.

Everything was supposed to be where it was but Mai felt like something changed, physically – no, but something had changed and she couldn't pinpoint out what. She decided that she would check it out _later_, or maybe she could even consult with Bou-san and the rest, or maybe even Naru – she shuddered she had a feeling that she'll be in for a lot of scolding when that happened. Mai sighed, and then picked her knapsack –which was heavier unlike when she goes to school - and a medium sized light lemon colored carry all bag for the things that she couldn't fit on her bag on the floor and opened the door to leave. She went out of her apartment and locked the door behind her.

It was still early but there are already many people on the street on their way to work or school. She rode the bus and got out a couple of blocks away from the office she would just walk to the office. Mai arrived at SPR with at least 30 minutes to spare. She was not shocked that she could already hear shuffling noises from the two private offices in front of her, after working with them for almost a year she was already accustomed with their work ethics. And Mai wasn't at all surprised to find Yasu leaning sitting at the couch on the lounge; he turned his gaze towards her when he heard her footsteps while she was making her way to her desk to place her luggage on top of it.

Yasu just looked at Mai with look saying "We need to talk."

Mai sighed and put her luggage at her desk and then went and sat next to Yasu. She looked at the two offices in front of her to check it was totally closed and they wouldn't overhear what they would talk about.

"What?" Mai whispered, so that she wouldn't alarm the occupants of the closed offices.

"You know what I am talking about. Didn't I tell you to not keep secrets from me? You already told me most of what was happening with your powers but why didn't you tell me that the reasons that you were zoning out was because of visions?" Yasu whispered too, afraid to be overheard as well.

Mai glared at Yasu "May I remind you that I didn't _willingly _tell you that." she hissed still keeping her voice low. "You _blackmailed _me into telling you."

"Yes I did." Yasu said firmly "And I did it because I was worried, you'll just suddenly shift your gaze somewhere and will seem like you're seeing something that no one sees." he's now on his full 'listen to me or else' mode.

But Mai won't do it, as she still feels that what she did was the right thing. "And you'll confirm your suspicions by following me home?!" she chided with a controlled voice. She glanced at the offices and almost breathed a sigh of relief when there weren't any visible traces of it being opened without them noticing.

"You should thank me that I did, if I didn't you _might've _been dead by now." Yasu scolded whilst controlling his voice. "What gave you the idea to cleanse spirits that you _see on the road_? Didn't it occur to you that it might show you how it died? And of course it _did._ A _car accident_. You almost walked in the middle of the road without you noticing it totally immersed with what the spirit was showing you. If I didn't pull you to the side walk you'll be probably the one whose spirit waiting to be cleansed."

Mai winced. "I know, and I already told you most of it except for now, I can see Lin's shiki ever since they came back and the visions started since two weeks ago." defeated, Mai just told him the truth. Yasu could be scary when he wants to, aside from the fact that Yasu might tell Bou-san and the others about what happened that time when she had almost got involved in a car accident, her being the victim. It will not be a pretty sight; they might not leave her on her own ever again, Mai shuddered, that might be something utterly impossible last resort to keep her out of trouble for other people, but she wouldn't put it past them. "Sorry."

Yasu smiled, happy that Mai understand the severity of the situation she was in. He patted Mai's head and then hugged her.

With their luck or maybe the lack of, just as they finished their conversation and was now hugging, the door slammed open revealing Bou-san and the others in his tail. At the sound Naru and Lin opened their doors as well, Naru narrowed his eyes at the sight of Yasu and Mai hugging but said nothing. Lin smirked at this and then went back to his office to retrieve his laptop case since he already loaded the van with their equipment and their (Naru and Lin) baggage. Yasu and Mai separated but Bou-san then chastised Yasu.

"Yasu, I had told you, time and time again, not to hug Mai whenever no one's looking."

"What gave you the idea that we just hug? And that we only hug whenever no one could see?" Mai just rolled her eyes as Yasu hugged her again and then kissed her on the cheek.

"Why you!" Bou-san was now on his way to attack Yasu. Naru just narrowed his eyes even further at the sight and then clenched his fist until it got white.

Masako, John and Ayako just ignored the two and just greeted Mai after she got out of Yasu's grasp. Mai hugged Ayako and Masako and greeted them 'good morning' and 'I missed you' they just smiled and replied the same thing that the brunette said. Mai then went to John to greet him as well, minus the hug and I miss you, she just told him 'long time no see'.

John smiled "Yeah, how are you Mai?"

"I'm good. Thanks for asking."

On the background they could hear Bou-san and Yasu bickering.

"Aww Bou-san if you're jealous that you didn't receive one you could've just told me." Yasu then stood up and began to advance to Takigawa.

"Ayako, help." Bou-san said, scared still keeping an eye on Yasuhara

"What? Now you can't handle a university kid? How low would you sink?" Ayako said, trying to distract Takigawa.

"Hey, what did you say?" Takigawa said, he then turned around to look at Ayako, only to find her and every one (Mai, Masako and John) trying to hide a snicker. Suspicious he was going to turn around. _Too late_. Yasu hugged him while he was distracted.

"Yasu, get off." Bou-san said, trying to pry off Yasu's arms off of him.

"Bou-san there's no need to be shy after all-" Yasu got cut off without finishing his sentence. And Takigawa just sighed in relief, as Naru's voice rang throughout the room.

"If you are finished dawdling like a bunch of children, may I remind you that we have a case that we need to go to." Naru said scathingly his face devoid of any other emotion except irritation.

They then sprang into action, Masako, Ayako, Takigawa and John left the office and went to the waiting vehicle (Takigawa's) which contained their luggages while Yasu and Mai just shrugged and went to their desks to retrieve their bags. Mai grabbed her carry all bag and just as she was reaching her hand to grab her knapsack, someone beat her to it. Yasu just grinned at Mai before passing by her to place their bags on the van.

"Thanks."

"No biggie."

After seeing that everyone else had already piled in Bou-san's car, Mai and Yasu went to the van and sat at the back seat (but not before waving goodbye to the people residing on the other car) that was rarely used 2 years ago while Lin sat on the driver's seat and Naru sat on the passenger side. Not even reaching 10 minutes through the journey Mai nodded off to sleep, seeing Mai's uncomfortable position – leaning on her bag, Yasu moved Mai's head and rested it on his shoulders. Lin was too preoccupied in driving that he didn't notice the scowl forming at Naru's lips and the clenching of his fists as Yasu who was also getting sleepy so he leaned his head on Mai's head that was resting on top of his shoulders.

The ride went uneventful except for a certain someone was sometimes furrowing his eyebrows while looking at the rearview mirror.

* * *

**10:15 am**

There wasn't any traffic since most of people are at their schools and offices and not at the road, with minutes to spare they arrived at the inn that was a traditional as a ryokan can get.

However the parking area was cemented but the front of the inn was the pebbled. It was made of white and dark wood with traditional Japanese roof tiles. It was understandable why there would be an inn at this place, it was on the south edge of Tokyo (if not, more) where you would have to go through if you would want to go to more un-urbanized area of Japan. So it was unsurprising if there would be a lot of people that would like checking in for a night or more to sleep the night away and continue their journey the next day.

They all got out of their respective vehicles with the intention of entering the inn, but they were greeted by a boy about Masako's and Mai's age, who opened the sliding doors just before the SPR opened it.

"Welcome to the Inukami Inn, do you have a reservation?" he welcomed them with a pleasant smile. The boy was good enough to look at he had black hair, brown eyes and about Mai's height. He was wearing a plain white shirt and faded jeans, which were kind of out of place in a traditional ryokan.

"My name is Kazuya Shibuya the owner of Shibuya Psychic Research, we were hired by the Inukamis to investigate the mysterious events that is happening here." Naru said with a no nonsense voice of his. Mai just rolled her eyes.

Then the boy widened his eyes in recognition and swept his eyes to the people in front of him. Mai was behind Naru on his left side while Lin is on his right side and Yasuhara who's directly behind Naru so he was in the middle of Lin and Mai while Masako is at Mai's left, Takigawa and Ayako were behind them listening on the exchange (it was kind of hard to oversee what was happening with all the tall people in front of them (except Masako)). His eyes stopped a bit on Masako and longer on Mai who's the same height as him so they were eye to eye.

"My name is Takashi Inukami, I'm Yoru Inukami's nephew, nice to meet you." he said, still looking at Mai.

Mai arched and eyebrow at him while Masako giggled behind the sleeves of her kimono and Yasuhara snickered and then poked Mai's side. Mai glared at Yasu.

"Come in, you can sit at the lobby. I will call my uncle and tell them that you're here, Shibuya-san." Takashi said as he returned his attention at Naru.

The SPR gang went in. The interior was unsurprisingly Japanese, with wooden floors Japanese paintings to decorate the interior with some modern touches here and there. There was a counter that seems to be for the reception.

Before they even settled themselves at the couches (modern ones) that were on the lobby, Yoru Inukami clad in traditional kimono unlike the casual clothes he wore when he went to the office (I know, I know, I didn't specifically put what they wore so let's just say it were casual) came still wearing that worried expression on his face but when he saw them he visibly relaxed.

"Welcome to our inn, we have prepared your 'base' and two more rooms for sleeping." Yoru Inukami informed. "You can actually use all of the rooms here in the inn but we only prepared the rooms you asked. We closed the inn because of the things that have been happening, we don't want to endanger the lives of the children and even the people that comes here." He sighed. "Takashi will lead you to it."

"Please follow me." He then trekked the hallway on their right. And lead them to their base which is second last room on the right.

* * *

Sorry if it's kinda short. I just want to upload a chapter, don't worry I'll upload sooner than later I don't want to make promises anymore seeing that I couldn't fulfill them. Please review.


End file.
